


Void-walkers

by Greyleader



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cleo - Freeform, Doc - Freeform, Grian - Freeform, Joehills - Freeform, Mumbo - Freeform, Other, Stress, evilxisuma, false, hermitcraft au, iskall - Freeform, xisuma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyleader/pseuds/Greyleader
Summary: Zisuma is chosen to become an admin and watch over the servers and keep them safe. He decides to create a team of misfits and outcasts to give them a safe place to relax and try to redeem themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone im grey and this is my first ime on here so im kinda useless at this stuff. Well ill post more about this au later i promise


	2. Chapter 1 (him)

The admin could feel something was wrong. He just knew something bad was going to happen and shatter his reality and destroy everything he's built up. He could hear the faint sound of music come from the main room of the castle were the other hermits were gathered for jukebox night. He usually did not participate in these events for that would mean he could miss a very important message from void and that was a no go. If he would it could mean the end of someone's life in a server. God this was stressful for him he couldn't handle being admin of all the servers that popped into existence outta nowhere. 

Xisuma took a deep breath and walked out of his room and passed the main room. There were his team.  
The hermits  
A rag-tag team of outcasts that have done something against their will and wanted to make up for it or were blamed for something that could never be forgiven. Xisuma had gone out and collected these people for a single reason. He loved giving people second chances and the hermits had proven themselves worthy by...not killing each other and getting along. This was good a strong friendship would help them stay together through hard times...would it? He really hoped so.  
He quietly snuck outside and took off his helmet. It's been awhile since his last done that. Not that he didn't like how he looked like he just needed it on incase the void talked to him about anything really. He silently walked away from the castle and onto the voids seemingly endless landscape. You would think he would fall but no grass blocks appeared underneath his feet as he walked creating a small path. The silence of the void seemed to call to him. It was peaceful to him in a weird way,

Once he had gotten far enough he put his helmet down and sat down. The void was quiet and mysterious in a...beautiful sort of way. He slowly relaxed and looked up. An imitation moon was up in the sky. It was reflecting a half moon...xisuma always liked those. They looked like two brothers or maybe a yin and yang. One was good and the other was bad...but there's always some good in the bad and a little bad in the good right? He had known that saying too well. The x-admin been sure to tell him about that. 

Xisuma smiled at the thought of the x admin. He was long gone now though...and he was left to take care of the servers by himself. Now why didn't he just have the other hermits help? Well it was simple they didn't have the same powers as him and they weren’t as strong as him. He could try and teach them but it wouldn't go too well for them.   
As he was reminiscing about the past two voices rang out in the distance. Xisuma looked up to see two almost transparent figures running to him screaming. He stood up and put his helmet on and ran to meet them.

“YOU GOTTA HELP HIM HE DIDN'T MEAN TO”

“Hold on and stop screaming who are you guys and who ‘didnt mean too’?”

“O-our friend! He cant fly anymore and he's falling hes going to die!”

“His name is grian hes going to die out here if you dont save him!’

“Okokok just take me to him!”

One of them grabbed xisuma by the arm and pulled him towards where xisuma suspected this ‘grian’ was falling. 

‘This is strange...did the void tell me about this but i didn't notice?....maybe...i shouldn't of taken off my helmet-'

Then he could hear crying. The ghosts seems frantic as they're eyes darted around looking for they're friend.  
'Up there! Hes falling!'  
'Save him! Save him!'  
Xisuma looked up at and caught a glimpse of a man wearing a bright red sweater falling. He closed his eyes and focused. The man slowed down and curls up in the air. The man landed softly and slowly looked up at him slightly in fear. Xisuma slowly made his way towards him. The ghosts ran past him and go to they're friend.   
'He's alive! Sir you need to heal him!"  
' he will not last by himself! Hes bleeding!"  
xisuma quickened his pace and. Picked the man up. His hands quickly became covered in blood. That was a bad sign. The ghosts slowly faded away.   
"Wait who is he! Why do ghosts always disappear before I can ask them questions!?"  
Xisuma turned back and ran towards the castle. He used his shoulder and rammed the door open not wanting to put the man down. Only three hermits remained in the hall.   
A tall man only slightly taller then x ran over 

"Xisuma whos this?! Is he ok?"

A short british girl ran over "well x is covered in blood so no hes not!"

"Ill explain everything later! Where is false?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall i hope you like my au so far. Plase note that ill probably change my au a little bit but ill be sure to update yall!


	3. (A/n)

Hey everyone  
Im really sorry for not updateing this book.   
I had the chapter ready but i made a misclick and i take full responsablity and ill try and get a new chapter soon

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like the au


End file.
